Electronic devices can have temperatures at which they are desirably operated. An electronic device can malfunction if an operating temperature of the electronic device reaches and/or exceeds a threshold temperature. Heat from the use of the electronic devices can be controlled using cooling systems. Example cooling systems include air and liquid cooling systems.